In process of manufacturing a display panel, an operator needs to manually inspect, wipe or remove its protective film thereon. During the above process, the operator places the display panel directly on an operating floor. Since the operating floor has a larger area in contact with the display panel, it is more likely to result in scratches on the display panel in the operating process. Moreover, since the display panel isn't fixed, it is more likely to produce breakage of the display panel in the operating process.